Adelise Wonderland
POKEMONGIRL IS CURRENTLY ALTERING ADELISE'S APPEARANCE. PLEASE STAY PATIENT WHILE THIS IS BEING RENOVATED. Adelise Wonderland is a daughter of Alice from the book "Alice in Wonderland". Adelise is a Royal simply by, everything. There isn't really anything she'd want to change about her destiny. Even though she feels everyone should have the right to make their destiny theirs, she feels its terrifying to refuse it. Personality Adelise is a huge dreamer with a open imagination, if you haven't guessed that already. She is very spunky and has a heart of gold. However, criticizing her skills will make her take a turn for the mean side and she won't stop getting on the person's nerves until you say she's good at whatever you said she wasn't. She is a typical writer and artist. If you go into her room, pictures of anything you can think of will be plastered all over. She has so many that it's impossible to see the actual walls, which are baby blue. Adelise has a fear of what happens if she dosen't go to her 'wonderland' as said in her destiny. This is because one time while doodling, a though came through her mind ("what if I'm not going to enter my wonderland? How will I have my happy ever after?") that makes her nervous and shiver a lot when mentioned. She tries to act happy-go-lucky all the time so she dosen't 'look sad on her way to wonderland'. She's often late for class due to her constant daydreaming so she often is lost in conversations. Although she has dreams of writing what she'll do in her destiny she is a royal because she still wants to follow her destiny no matter how it ends up. She can also speak Riddlish. Appearance TBA Fairy Tale : Alice in Wonderland Alice is the main character in this story. If you want to read about it see:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice's_Adventures_in_Wonderland. Her Destiny Adelise is supposed to enter the wonderland where Alice entered. She is overly excited about this oppertunity, but slightly disappointed she'll have to do it similar to Alice instead of choosing where she wants to go. However, her constant bubbly nature still makes her happy over this so she dosen't really mind. Relationships =Family= All known about her so far is she is the daughter of Alice. The father has not been discovered yet. However a common possibilty is the hare Alice met in the first couple of chapters or the Mad Hatter. Friends Adelise tends to love all the Wonderland characters. Enemies TBA Romance She wants to fall in love with someone who has a big imagination like she does, maybe someone who has a destiny similar to her. But she's not in a rush. She wants to wait for the boy to come to her than her to come to the boy. Outfits Signature She wears a small blue dress with bellbottom sleeves. A white apron with a pink heart sewed onto it covers this. She also wears a dark blue ribbon belt and headband, along with black heels. Her hair is usually down. However sometimes she has it in a braid tied with a black ribbon. Legacy Day She wears a knee - length turquoise dress with a white ribbon in the back and a pale pink fancy apron with three small hearts sewed on. She wears a tiny golden crown on the side of her head and her hair is usually in a long braid. Also, she wears golden heels and white transparent gloves. Notes *Adelise's name is actually another name for Alice Category:Royals Category:Pokemongirl5678's OC's Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland